Reunited - Percy jackson one shot
by thatdamfangirl23
Summary: What happens when Maria di Angelo finds herself alive and in camp half blood?


**This is just an idea I had for a one shot where Nico sees his mom again. There's a lot of things unexplained (like how she's even aliveness in the first place) but just go with it. I did really rush this and it's written on the notes app on my phone so there will be grammatical errors but I needed to get this idea down. Enjoy!**

Maria didn't know what was happening. Was she alive? Was she dead? Nico! Bianca! What happened to them? Did hades protect them or...

She felt sure she had died. There was no other explanation for this strange feeling of wrongness she felt. Maria looked around her. There was a vast expanse of woods stretching all around and the only sign of human civilisation was a wooden sign a few meters away with some writing Maria couldn't read. It looked like... Greek?

Maria wandered towards the sign, almost drawn towards it. It felt powerful, almost godly. It felt like hades. She trudged through the forest until suddenly, she couldn't go on. She was literally stopped by some sort of invisible force field. She could see what looked like some sort of summer camp with cabins and more trees but she couldn't get in. She vaguely registered a streak of orange in the shape of a boy running towards her and she thought 'what is he wearing?' Before blacking out.

"She could obviously see camp!"

"But she couldn't get through! She's probably just a mortal with the sight."

"It's weird that she's an adult though..."

Maria heard these voices while she was on the edge of consciousness. Every time she woke up, there were different people standing next to what she assumed was her bed. One time it was two boys with curly brown hair and matching elfish grins. Another, it was a blond boy with a stethoscope. They were all kids.

When Maria woke up properly, there was yet another lot of children. This time it was a boy with black hair and green eyes and a girl with blond curly hair and strange pure gray eyes. They noticed she was awake.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Said the boy.

Maria shook her head. "Where am I?"

The kids exchanged a look.

"This is camp half blood."

"Half blood?" She asked.

"Look, I don't have time for the whole talk." The girl said. "Basically, the Greek gods are real and they have kids, Whoo hoo." A hint of sarcasm evident in her tone.

The boy stepped in. "I'm percy and that," he said, turning to the girl who had stormed out of the door, "is annabeth. What's your name?"

"I'm Maria." Maria said.

Percy looked at her oddly. "You don't look very surprised about the whole Greek gods thing. Did you already know?"

"Well," Maria answered. "Yes."

Percy seemed to take that as an answer.

"Hey, do you want a tour of the camp? I said I'd do a fight later but I'm free right now."

"I still don't understand." Maria said. "I thought I was dead. And... what are you wearing? Wait. What year is it?"

Percy looked confused. "2018."

Maria felt a sort of panic. "So I was dead. It was 1943! My children! What happened to them?"

Percy looked like he wanted to put her in a mental asylum and Maria didn't blame him. All he said was "come on, I'll show you around."

Camp half blood was an odd place. Really odd. A lava wall with hand holds that Percy called a climbing wall. A huge lake with long thin boats and a coliseum like arena reminding Maria of day trips to Rome with Bianca and Nico. When they came to the cabins, Percy explained how each cabin represented a different god. He told her how before this war, there was only the twelve Olympians but now there were all the minor gods and Hades.

"So Hades isn't one of the main ones?" She asked, genuinely interested.

"Well, he isn't one of the Olympians and his kids didn't used to be accepted that much - given Hitler and all that - but recently, the only son of Hades played a key role in the two wars and when he's not in the underworld he's here at camp."

"And he's the only child of Hades? What's his name?" Maria asked, panicking. She had to know if they were still alive. Nico probably was. He would be about 80 or 90 now but Bianca was older.

"Nico Di Angelo." Percy said and Maria gasped. "He had a sister called Bianca, but she... she died on a quest. We tried to saw her but she insisted on going into the robot..."

"You were there." Maria realised.

Percy nodded.

Maria tried not to let tears slide down her cheeks. Instead, she turned her thoughts to Nico. He was alive!

"How old is Nico?" She asked suddenly.

Percy thought for a moment. "About 14? I think. I mean, he's technically like 80 or something but..."

Maria couldn't take it.

"Can I see him?"

Percy looked confused. "Why?"

"I...I just have to."

He paused for a minute and you could see the cogs turning in his brain as he thought. "I didn't catch your last name, Maria?"

She took a deep breath.

"I'm Maria di Angelo."

Percy connected the dots at once.

"Nico's mom."

She nodded.

"But you're dead."

She nodded again.

"How... ughhh, it's Hades. I'm not gonna question. Come on, I said I'd fight Nico. You can come and watch and you can have the whole family reunion after."

He set off towards the arena, Maria trailing in his footsteps.

When she got there, Percy turned to her. "Don't say anything yet. I want it to be a surprise for him!" She nodded once more, dumb with shock as Percy ran off towards an area where a figure in Black was cutting through opponents like butter with a nightmare black sword.

"Nico!" She gasped.

Percy came up to him, said something and he nodded.

They got into fighting stances and nico dropped his sword. Percy shouted to the rest of the arena:

"Stay out of the way! Me and Nico are having an all out, all powers battle here! Come to close, you get killed!"

Judging by the sudden lot of kids backing off, he was serious. Maria gulped.

Percy started the fight by shooting water at Nico. Water came out of his hands.

'Son Of Poseidon then,' Maria thought in shock. She didn't have to wait long to see Nico raise his own hands. He seemed to chant something and suddenly skeletal hands started clawing their way out of the cracked ground. Percy groaned and shot blasts of water at each one. While he was distracted with them, Nico melted into the shadows like the one time hades had taken Maria shadow traveling. Then, from behind, Nico's hand ignited with a pitch black fire which he proceeded to inhale. When Percy turned round after dealing with the skeletons, he was met with a fiery breath of hellfire. Soon, he was on the ground, Nico standing over him victorious.

A couple of minutes later, Percy got up and led nico over to where Maria was standing.

"Nico, this is..."

He was cut off by a small gasp from the son of hades.

"Mama!"

There was a pregnant pause. "But, you're dead. You... you were in Elysium! I saw you!"

Maria didn't know what to say. She didn't understand why she was alive any more than he did, but she wanted to make the most of it.

"sono qui, Nico. Ti amo."

Nico sobbed into her shoulder. "Ti amo, mama."

"You've grown so much. sono così orgogliosa di te."

 **transations:**

 **sono qui, nico: I'm here Nico.**

 **Ti amo: I love you**

 **sono così orgoglioso di te: I'm so proud of you**

 **I GOT THESE OFF GOOGLE TRANSLATE, THEY'RE PROBABLY WRONG.**


End file.
